Death and Rebirth
by The Original Foxx
Summary: Roy is surprised to see a subordinate whom he thought dead jump in through his office window only to reveal a much darker plot. It seems as if Edward Elric's too many trips through the gate has caused him to lose his mind.
1. Death

Bleh. Flame all you want. The onyl reason I put this up is for Greedy and my Master. So I really dun care what anyone else thinks. So go ahead and flame, it'll only make me a better writer. So enjoy it, and review. Flames, suggestions and friendly comments are loved.

Without further delay, here's Death and Rebirth.

--------------------

I: The Death

He knew it was his fault. It had to be. Jean had died protecting _him_. Not Hawkeye, not Breda, not even Fuery. No, it had to be _him_.  
The Fuhrer sighed and fell back into his chair. Roy could just kill himself, but that would break the promise me had made to his late friend. How could he survive though, knowing he was alone now? Not only Maes, but Jean too, they both had died horribly and Roy had been partially to blame for both of them. If he hadn't wanted to get to the top so bad, Maes would still be alive and if he weren't at the top, Jean would still be alive.  
Those damn homunculi. How glad he was that Ed had finished them all off, with the exception of Bradley, whom Roy had destroyed himself. But that left Havoc's killers unknown. It was so dark, how could the Fuhrer have seen them? It wasn't _all_ his fault was it?  
He'd have to yell at his maintenance crew later. They would need to replace those lights that were blown out. He could probably place Havoc's death on them. No. He couldn't be so irresponsible. He was Fuhrer after all; he had to take responsibility for what he did, even if it meant the death of his favorite subordinate.  
He sighed and slammed his head down on his desk. God, this was harder than he thought it would be. He never thought he loved his General so much.  
"Damn it Havoc. Why did you have to die?" Roy growled, closing his obsidian eyes painfully. "Why you? Why does everyone I love die?" He looked up and choked back a sob. "Next it'll be Ed."  
Maes had died first, a cruel twist of fate. He had been knocked down right when him and Roy had gotten the closet. Now Havoc was gone, right before Roy could even flirt with the General. He sighed sadly. He doubted the General would have gone for it though, but then again, Jean had had such a bad time with women…

There was a knock at his office door, knocking him from his depression. He said up and straightened up, he couldn't let anyone know how depressed and torn up he was about his subordinates death. He had to be a role model for his surviving underlings.  
"Come in." He ordered, his voice strong and unwavering. Riza walked in, stern as always, yet her features seemed somewhat softer, as if she was sensitive to how the Fuhrer felt.  
"Fuhrer Mustang. I have more forms for you to sign, focusing on…General Havoc's death." She said, not wanting to linger on the subject.  
"Has the investigative department found anything else out about the General's death?" She looked taken about at the question.  
"No sir. Colonel Archer is still working on it, there has been no breakthroughs unfortunately."  
Roy sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come out and admit it. Let's hope Havoc's the last to die by their hands." He spoke solemnly, eyes narrowing. Riza bowed and saw herself out of the office once Roy dismissed her.  
He looked up, his window open. It hadn't been open several minutes ago…had it? No, it hadn't. What was going on here?

He reached for his gloves, slipping them on his hands. He couldn't risk another assassination attempt. That's how Havoc had died; he was not going to be useless again. His eyes widened when he saw a mess of blond hair hiding deep blue eyes.  
"Hey chief." Roy nearly fell out of his chair. There was no way he was still alive. Roy had watched him die. Roy had watched his body being carried off by soldiers.  
"Havoc…you're dead."


	2. The New Homunculi

Since Greed wanted more, she gets more. -still doesn't think it's that good-

-----------------------------------

II: The new Homunculi

"You're dead. I watched you die. I watched you take away your body." Roy stammered, eyes wide as he looked at the smoker in amazement. The blond sighed and looked down, giving the Fuhrer his first look at two fluffy, floppy dog-ears on top of his head. "What happened to you, General?"

"I _was_ dead. I _did_ die. I'm no longer human." Jean said, his voice sharper than normal. It made Havoc sound more like a rabid mutt than the puppy Roy was used to, he couldn't help but flinch slightly.  
"Then what does that make you?" Roy asked, gaining strength in his legs once more. He stood and looked at the creature sitting on his desk. That wasn't _his_ General.

"A homunculus with the traits of a dog." He spoke softly, calmly. "I've come to warn you chief. I…I couldn't let them hurt you. Although I'll be punished for it later." He muttered, ears falling flat against his skull. Roy reached out nervously to scratch those oh-so-soft ears. The homunculus-chimera purred softly, closing his sapphire blue eyes, tail wagging happily.

"How is that possible? One can only be a chimera or a homunculus. Not both." Roy muttered, musing more to himself than to Havoc. "What sin does that make you? Since it's obvious they're rebuilding the homunculi." The creature's ears fell back sadly, as he averted his gaze.

"Not all of them have been reborn yet, only two others and me. Sloth, Wrath and Pride." Roy froze. He had already killed Pride once; he didn't want to do it again.

"You're Sloth then? Who's Pride? And Wrath?" He asked, demand in his voice. The dog whined and shifted nervously from one side to the other.  
"I'm not…sure. I just know they're after you. The ones that did this to me, want you to join them." Sloth said, sighing sadly. "I don't want to see you in pain, chief."  
"Wait. I thought homunculi didn't have any memories of their former lives?" Roy prepared to snap, looking at the chimera suspiciously.

"They usually can't. But the alchemists that made me are advanced. _Ver_y advanced." He spoke solemnly. His ears shot forward and he looked out the window. "I must go, chief. I'll try and meet with you again."

Roy sunk into his chair, speechless. His eyes wide, arms limp at his sides. Havoc was alive…again. Havoc wasn't…human any longer but a homunculus _and_ a chimera. It was so wrong. He had banned human transmutation. Who would take that much of a chance, right under his nose.

He hated being so helpless when it came to his subordinates. Who knew who'd be next? Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery? He growled and slammed his fist against his desk. Damn it, why did Ed have to be in Drachma? He would be a big help with this, since he was the only one who knew how to kill a homunculus properly.


	3. Stress

More people need to review. u.u I'm starting to think no one likes this story aside from Greedy. o.o

------------

III: Stress

Death was a terrible thing. It not only affected the one that was dead, but everyone close to him or her. But what if that person who everyone presumed dead came back. It would shock the world. That's why Roy could _not_ let the fact that Havoc was back to get out.

The Fuhrer paced his office, hands behind his back as he looked around nervously. This was all too much to handle in one day. First, Havoc was back, second he was a homunculi _and_ a chimera; third, someone was trying to remake the homunculi.

Another thing that got to Roy was that Havoc or Sloth tried to warn him. The Fuhrer was used to death threats. He got them almost everyday from those jealous of his fame, but this…this was different. Homunculi were involved, so was his favorite subordinate. He didn't have a good chance here unless he told someone.

Ed was out of the question since he was in Drachma. No need to drag him into this, after all he had to deal with the first homunculi. Hawkeye could probably tell something was wrong and order him to tell her. Sometimes he wondered who really was the Fuhrer around here.

He slumped behind his desk and threaded his fingers together. This was going to be harder than he thought. What was worse, there would be no Havoc to comfort him. He didn't even know if he could trust the homunculus.

He had a good feeling he could, but…they were masters of deceit, homunculi were. And perhaps, Sloth was just playing with Roy for his master. That only confused the Fuhrer more. Who _was_ there master? Who could be skilled enough in alchemy to make three homunculi _and_ chimera?  
Sloth drew circles in the grime on the floor of his cage. How they found out he's no idea, but they had. He looked up and shivered. The other two, Pride and Wrath scared him. He knew who they were, and honestly, he wasn't on the best of terms with either of them.

Wrath was a bomb-happy psychopath and Pride was a war-happy psychopath. Neither was good for the country…or Roy for that matter. His ears fell back against his skull. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
"Stop acting so nervous, you stupid mutt. It's very unbecoming." Wrath growled from outside of his cage, peering in with those fierce yellow eyes. "You might want to act like a good puppy instead of being a nervous wreck. Mustang will surely protect himself he has this far in life. Besides, if they do catch him he'll just join you in that slimy cage." The other homunculus/chimera mix said cruelly, wolfish tail swaying back and forth.  
"Shut up!" Havoc snapped viciously, blue eyes glaring at the other. "Roy won't be caught. He still has the entire military behind him!" Wrath just laughed.

"You're a funny one Sloth. Still holding on to human emotions. Although I can see why, Flame was quite handsome in his youth." He shrugged and turned to leave. "Remember, Sloth. You can't save all of the people, all of them time."


	4. Attack and Capture

IV: Attack and Capture 

Wrath and Pride stormed the city; the former blowing up everything in his path while the latter shot all survivors. Not that there were many left living, Wrath was exceedingly skilled at his job.

"Remember Wrath, leave the Fuhrer alive. We can't kill him just yet." Pride ordered coldly, glaring at the other wolf homunculus with ice blue eyes.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't _dream_ of killing Mustang." He purred in reply, tail swishing behind him. All this mayhem was sure to drive Roy out and that'd mean his downfall.  
Roy looked out the large window in his office only to see explosions in the distance. The sound of screams and the scent of burning flesh were carried on the wind. It made his quite uneasy. Only one man could be responsible for so much destruction beside himself…Kimbley.

That didn't bode well. Kimbley was dead. He died in Lior at the hands of Scar. A man cannot live after being stabbed through the stomach and thrown off a building, at least not if they hadn't gotten any medical attention first. And as far as Roy knew, homunculi couldn't use alchemy. What _was_ he dealing with here?

The door to his office blew backwards and standing in the smoldering wreckage were two people he did _not_ want to see.

Frank Archer and Zolf Kimbley, the worst criminals known to the military. But wait…they were both dead, weren't they? They should have been, Zolf was murdered by Scar and Riza murdered Frank. It didn't sit right with the Fuhrer.  
He drew his gloves from his pocket and snapped, sending a fiery arc at the two creatures. The smell of singed fur and burnt flesh filled the air. As the fire cleared, both of the creatures reformed their bodies, weasel and wolf features along with the human. It wasn't normal. You shouldn't have been able to mix chimera and homunculi!  
"Now it's our turn, Major Flame." Wrath purred, lunging at Roy, grabbing the Fuhrer's arm just as he was about to snap. "Give up now. You can't win against us. We're the new breed of soldier." He purred and then continued, "my name's Wrath now, by the way. You're little friend Sloth is getting punished for his warning you. But we made sure he didn't get to you before us." The wolf purred, tail wrapped around Roy's arm gently.

"Come now, Wrath. Stop playing with the captive." Pride purred, shacking the Fuhrer's hands behind his back.

"Where are my soldiers?" He yelled coldly, glaring at Wrath and Pride.

"Either dead or dying." Pride answered with a sly grin, his thing weasel tail swayed back and forth as they dragged the Fuhrer to the car.

The mission had gone well.


	5. Monster

Greed wanted Maniac!Ed so here he is. 3

-------------------------

V: Monster

Roy woke up from being unconscious and looked around his small cage. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the Fuhrer, not a mutt. Why was _he_ in a cage? It didn't make sense.

Then he remembered Pride and Wrath and how they had captured him. Bastards, and here he thought that Kimbley was in love with him. Guess being a homunculus and a chimera messed one's mindset up.

"Chief?" Sloth inquired, looking over at the Fuhrer. "Oh no. They got you. Chief, you have to get out of here."

"I've tried, Ha-Sloth. I really have, but it's not that easy." Roy said, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Why are you locked up?" He asked, looking over at the homunculus/chimera.

"Because I tried to warn you. I hoped…I hoped I could save you. But how can a monster save a man." Sloth sighed and looked up as Pride and Wrath approached the two.  
"Sorry to cut this reunion short, Sloth, but the master wants to see our new Lust." The wolf homunculus purred with a grin. "Hopefully, Lust won't be such a traitor and failure as _you_ are Sloth." Wrath growled, baring his sharp fangs.

"Come now, Wrath. Master won't be kept waiting." The weasel said coldly, his ice blue eyes narrowing. He hated the way that Wrath looked at Sloth and soon-to-be Lust. It disgusted Pride.

"Of course, Pride." Wrath grumbled, yanking Roy from his prison.

"Who is your Master, Kimbley?"

"Kimbley? I forgot that name long ago. I'm Wrath now." The wolf growled, ears falling back in anger. "You'll do best to remember that, Lust. And as for the Master's identity…you'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you? But it is someone you know quite well." Wrath felt a pang of jealousy bit into his chest when he spoke these words. He hated his master for this, how close he had been with Roy, and it stung. Anger boiled up inside him. Their Master had just thrown it all away, for what? Easy world domination? It didn't make sense to the sin, but who was he to question the Master?

Roy walked with Pride and Wrath into the Master's chambers. The high-backed chair was turned away from the sins and the Fuhrer. The chair turned and a cloaked figure sat, golden eyes the only thing visible from under the hood.

Roy's eyes widened as he realized who exactly was behind this. "You can't be behind this. You're in Drachma-"

"Studying alchemy, correct. Or I was. But…it seems as if it really is all pointless, isn't it Roy? Trying to work for the greater good when it's all pointless, the world can never be truly at peace, Roy. I'm sure you realize this by now, no matter how much you try and change something the end result will always be the same. There will always be corruption and destruction. Remember that old law we used to live by? You have to give something up before you can gain something? It's nothing but a lie. I lost my entire family and what did I get? Nothing! I didn't get anything wroth while! All I got was pain and suffering and confusion! Until I figured it out. There are no true laws to the world, except that everything is only what you make of it. I thought my life was over when Alphonse was killed but I kept crawling forward, clawing at the Earth like an animal. Until I realized, only those with power can truly succeed in life." He said with a maniacal grin.

"You…you're a monster Ed. What happened to you?"

"I'm Edward to you, _Fuhrer_ Mustang. Ed died long ago; with my other name…what was it? Fullmetal?" He chuckled at the thought. "Pride must have thought it cute to give us all little nicknames. Yet he couldn't even control the men he had under him. You betrayed him, Mustang, but I'll make sure you don't betray me. If you do, I'll just kill you and make a new Lust. Wouldn't be that hard to find someone who'd be suitable for the position, plenty of power-hungry fools out there."

"You didn't answer my question, _Edward_. What happened to you?"

"Didn't I tell you, Mustang? Losing my family drove me over the edge. Going through the gate so many times, it slowly sucked up my sanity as it gave me the true knowledge of the world." The man got up and looked down at Roy from his pedestal, he was still short, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Still as short as ever, aren't you _Edward_?" The new Edward didn't seem fazed at al by this insult.

"Auto-mail is really a burden, isn't it, Mustang? It puts unnecessary strain on one's back, stunting their growth. A true burden. You wouldn't know though, would you? Having never needed auto-mail, only a simple eye patch. That's nothing compared to the weight I had to carry on my shoulder! So you killed several people in Ishbal! That's nothing compared to my life!" Edward yelled suddenly angry. "Take him out of here!"


	6. Lust

VI: Lust 

Roy woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling of no longer being…well, Roy Mustang. He was Lust now. He had nearly forgotten about Edward losing his mind when he lost consciousness. Death usually wasn't something one stayed awake through.

He flicked one of his midnight black cat ears. Wait, why did he have cat ears? He looked down in a convenient puddle of water at the bottom of his cage. It was too late for him. The great Fuhrer of Central was not only a chimera, but also a homunculus.

"Sorry chief." Sloth said from beside the panther's cage. "I…couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to." The dog said, ears drooping more than they usually did. He looked quite melancholy for a collie.

"It's Ok, Sloth. There wasn't much you could have really done." Lust said, not looking at his once loyal subordinate. "Besides, no one could have predicted that Edward would have lost his mind."

The dog snarled. "The Master may have lost his mind, but he shall still rule Central." This took Lust by surprise, the old Havoc never would have snapped at him like that, and then he realized, this wasn't _his_ Havoc.

"Calm yourself, Sloth. I never meant and threat to our Master." The cat purred, trying to calm the dog down. The fur around Havoc's neck still bristled slightly, but relaxed completely when the other sin scratched behind his floppy ears. "It's Ok, Sloth. We'll get out of here. We'll be fine."

"How, chief? How can we escape Pride and Wrath, and the Master? It's like the Master sees all." The collie whined, opening one cerulean eye to look over at the Fuhrer with concern.

"We will. Just don' doubt me. Have I ever led you astray?" That seemed to cheer Sloth up, for now anyway.

"So. Our newest little family member's woken up, has he? That's good. I was beginning to worry about you, Lust." Wrath said striding up to the cage with an air of confidence that'd make men on the battlefield quake within their boots. His feral yellow eyes never left Lust's obsidian ones it was somewhat eerie.

"What do you want Wrath?" Lust spat out coldly, disgusted with how easily the other would walk around, how free he really was.

"You of course. You're still quite pretty for a cat." He growled playfully, tail swishing behind him. Keys jangled in his left hand as he smirked. "So Lust, willing to sacrifice yourself for a bit of fun? Or do you want to be stuck in that pathetic cage like the puppy all day?"

Lust smiled seductively and winked at Wrath. "Why would I want to be stuck in a cage with only a lazy dog for company when I could have one such as you?" The cat purred gently, grabbing the lock and tugging. "Just unlock me and I'm yours Wrath." He winked again for emphasis as he back against the far corner.

The yellow-eyed homunculi shivered and unlocked the cage, just as he had planned. He had no idea Lust was just leading him on. Just as Lust had no idea that Wrath would get what he wanted…no matter what.

He wrapped his long slender fingers around Lust's throat in a threat. "Don't try anything now, Lust. Or I'll have to get violent." The wolf growled into the panther's ear icily.

"Wouldn't dream of it Wrath." The seductive sin purred smoothly and with that the two of them left, leaving Sloth all alone once more. He whined pitifully and curled up. So that was what Lust was like.


	7. Envy

VII: Envy 

Wrath woke up, yellow eyes snapping open when he felt the bed shift slightly. He watched Lust get up and presumable head back to Sloth. That stupid fool wouldn't let that dull dog go.

He sat up when Lust was gone. He stretched and yawned. His Master would be wondering where he was. They were going to bring Envy back today. The Master's younger brother, Alphonse, would make a great Envy. He was obviously already envious of what Edward and Roy had.

Wrath snorted and wandered out into the main room of Edward's hideout. Where the idiots who wasted their life for the good of the homunculi/chimera were kept. The large array on the floor was already set up, the ingredients in place.

"About time you got here Wrath. We need all of you to be here when your brother is born."

"What about Sloth?" Lust asked, looking over at his Master.

"He shall be…absent during this creation. He has broken the rules and should be punished dearly. I'm sure Pride will take care of him later." The Master said with a malicious grin. Lust winced and frowned. He didn't want to know what that punishment was but he was sure it wouldn't be good for his subordinate.

Edward started the process and when the alchemic light cleared a monster was in the place of all the ingredients. Pride walked over to the inhuman creature and slowly fed it red stones. It took form, as the once cheerful boy known as Alphonse Elric, although everyone there knew that is was no longer Edward younger brother. He was Envy now.

"Where…am I?" He asked curiously, looking at the cloaked Edward. "Brother!" He yelled but didn't run over to him. "What have you done? What…what happened to you?"

"I've been enlightened, Envy. I'm no longer the foolish kid of our younger years, I'm on the same playing field as God now." Envy looked scared and confused, his cat ears falling back against his skull.

"You aren't my brother."

"No, I'm not. I'm your Master and you _will_ do what I say or face the same punishment as Sloth." Envy nodded solemnly, looking at his bare feet.

"You've changed, brother. You aren't…my brother anymore." He muttered which made Edward angry.

"Of course I'm no longer your brother you fool! You died and it tore me apart! I brought you back and how do you repay me? Being a terrified child not suited for the role of one of my homunculi or one of my chimera." He barked coldly, golden eyes narrowing. "Of course I've changed! I've seen the truth! And I am no longer your brother. I am your God."  
"Brother…you've lost your mind." Envy said with a frown.

"Are you sure _I'm_ the one who lost his mind? You're the one who is still calling me brother even though it's obvious you are not human and I am." Edward barked coolly, eyes narrowing. Envy's ears twitched and fell back farther, so they were lying flat against his skull.

"You're a monster!" He yelled before he took off running, trying to get as far away from Edward as possible. Pride and Wrath made a move to follow him, but the Master held up a hand.

"No. Let him see for himself that he is no longer human. Let him see for himself that he fits in no where else but with this family." He stated with a twisted grin.


	8. Greed

VIII: Greed  
"Wrath, Pride. Go get the remains of Maes Hughes. He shall be Greed." Edward ordered. "Destroy anyone who gets in your way. Although I doubt they'll be many. The city's favorite Fuhrer has been KIA." He purred coldly.

The two homunculi bowed and left quickly. Lust just stood there in amazement. Two homunculi created in one day; that was…unheard of in the last batch. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd be reunited with his deceased lover, Maes. It made him quite happy.

But at what cost? His beautiful city in ruin? That wasn't worth it. He had worked hard on making Central great again, after that bastard Bradley had ruined it. He growled and clenched his fists as he went to go see Sloth.

The poor dog looked up and grinned, his tail wagging when he saw Lust. "Hey chief!" He said more excited than he should have been for being Sloth.

"Hey Sloth." He replied, scratching the collie's soft ears gently. "I'm here to pay attention to _you_ since soon I'll be paying most of my attention to Greed." Sloth grinned and resisted the urge to tackle Lust, knowing the bars would stop him.

"But you don't have the keys." Lust brought out something shiny and jingled them around.

"Try me."

Wrath snuck up on the guards of the cemetery, blowing them up in no time. He loved still having his alchemy. He was really the only one who still _had _his alchemy. Lust was useless now, well, besides his extending claws.

He waved Pride over as they began digging up the grave of the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes. They got the corpse and rushed back to Edward's base. They didn't even bother filling in the grave. There was no need to; it wasn't their duty, after all.

The transmutation was as quite as the one before it. Greed smiled, revealing sharp shark-like teeth and looked at Edward. "Nice to see you again, Master."

"Of course Greed. Now all we need is a Gluttony and everything will be perfect now won't it? Who would make a good Gluttony?" He mused to himself, looking at the ceiling. No one he knew of would work as Gluttony, no one suited the personality. Scar might but…that would spell disaster for Wrath.

"Greed, go see what Lust is doing. I'm sure it involves Sloth." Edward grumbled, not happy that the dog was let out of his cage. He'd still need to find Envy later as well. He rubbed his temple. When had being an evil mastermind become this hard?

Greed appeared in the doorway, just as Lust was pulling on his black pants. The sin of flesh froze and just stared at Greed. Sloth looked up lazily and sighed when he saw Greed, now it was over for him and Lust. Now that Maes was back, there was no way Lust would even second glance Sloth.

"You must be Greed." Lust said with a smirk as he walked over to the newest sin. "I've missed you. It's been…so long, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, Lust." Greed said with a toothy smirk. Sloth sighed and snuck out of the room, he was no longer wanted. He had probably been forgotten about. Lust had Greed now, what would the sin want with lazy old Sloth?

He closed the door and trotted back to his cage before he could hear whatever mayhem Greed and Lust were going to get in. He sighed and lay down on the floor, tail curling around his legs. It was pointless to be stuck up on Lust. He was the essence of desire, and Greed got whatever he wanted. There was no room for Sloth in that grouping.


	9. Betrayal

((Ehh. Sorry it's so short. u.u My brain's rotting and with it, this fic.))

-----------------------------------

IX: Betrayal 

Lust came into the room where Sloth was kept in his cage. It seemed he was much more at home alone than with anyone else. The panther frowned and knelt down to look at the dog.

"Sloth. We're getting out of here." The collie looked up hopelessly.

"What about Greed? You seem to like him a hell of a lot more." Sloth snapped, glaring at Lust. The panther looked taken aback as his black eyes softened.

"He wouldn't dare disobey Edward. He won't follow me as loyally as you would. No one would follow me as loyally as you would." Sloth smiled weakly and looked back up. "Good. Not come on. We don't have much time before Wrath or Pride come to check on you." The pleasure sin grinned as he unlocked the cage and dragged Sloth out of it.  
The dog sniffed about and nodded, signaling the way was clear. No Wrath, No Pride, no Greed and Envy still hadn't been found. Lust followed Sloth as they traveled down the halls, getting outside for the first time in…well months.  
Sloth blinked at the brightness of the sunlight. It seemed…so beautiful now. He never realized how much he had taken the sunshine for granted. "How long have I been locked up, Lust?" He asked curiously looking around.

"Quite a while." The late Fuhrer said with a grin, petting the collie happily. "But we're free now. We just got to figure out how to stop Edward." He murmured, as they began walking down to the Fuhrer's mansion.

"What?!" The blond yelled, golden eyes narrowing in anger. "How dare they betray me? I gave them everything!" Edward was furious. Not only had Lust and Sloth escaped, but also Envy had not yet been found. He gritted his teeth and ran his auto-mail hand through his hair.

"What can we do Master?" Pride asked, patting the gun at his side.

"Capture them. Capture them and bring them to me. If they resist, kill them. Kill them and make sure it's quite painful. I don't want them dying happily. They only have several lives to spare. After all, they betrayed me. They're trying to bring me down. Those sorry bastards will wish they had never been born!" Edward ordered coldly, eyes narrowing. "Oh and, bring Wrath with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy this. Blowing things up always seemed to appease him."

Greed paced eagerly around the bedroom. Lust was gone; Wrath and Pride were hunting him and Sloth, what else could go wrong? He had two options, either chase after Sloth and Lust and join them or kill them. Neither option sounded very welcoming. If he joined the traitors, he'd die, but if he didn't, his best friends would die. What did he care though? He was Greed! He didn't need friends. Not when he could have whatever he wanted.

He grinned as hard, black carbon covered his hands turning his fingers into sharp claws. He'd go help Wrath and Pride. He would hunt down the traitors and bring them to the Master. They would pay for what they had done or what they soon would do.


End file.
